


am I just too tired to wink

by humancorn



Series: OT4: Mischief & Murder [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Coffee, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, many sleep needed, much coffee, solving murders, they all live together and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Saguru, Heiji, and Shinichi are all working on a case that they just can't seem to solve. Kaito helps out by making them get some rest. Forgive the shitty title.





	am I just too tired to wink

**Author's Note:**

> maybe this will help me get back to writing again

“’Sup losers?” Kaito nearly shouted, waking up Heiji and Shinichi, but barely startling Saguru, who was, as always, still awake, cold coffee in hand, looking only a bit disheveled. 

“Gods, Kaito. Why the fuck are you like this?” Heiji rubbed his temples, but graciously grabbed the coffee and donut bag handed to him. 

“Figured you guys might like some breakfast. It is 7am, you know.” Kaito replied, handing a cup of hot tea and a bag of bagels to Shinichi. He kissed Saguru, who was only a little out of it, despite having been awake for a record 58 hours straight, running on only coffee and adrenaline. 

“I got you a blonde white lightning, as requested. And some yogurt for good measure.” Kaito smiled and placed the coffee in Saguru’s hands before putting the yogurt in the small mini-fridge next to him. 

“Thank you, darling, you’re a godsend.” Saguru said, staring off at the back wall behind Kaito’s head. Maybe “not too out of it” was a bit of an understatement. 

“I think you may need actual sleep instead of espresso. Is this case really that difficult?” The magician asked. There were case files strewn about and gruesome photo after gruesome photo tacked onto the corkboard in the corner. 

“’S been pretty tough. No leads, even with Boy Wonder and RoboCop workin on it.” Heiji said, scarfing down 2 jelly donuts at once. 

“M’ not boy-wonder…” Shinichi mumbled, turning toward the back of the couch that he was laying on. Snoring followed shortly after and that was one down—two to go.

Convincing Saguru to go to sleep was always difficult. Luring him onto something that resembled a flat, somewhat soft surface, was the hardest part. Now, where Saguru was smart, sleep-deprived Saguru was  _ tricky _ . He would complicitly follow you to the bedroom and sit on the bed, smile, and nod, but not look directly at you. Always over your left shoulder. Sometimes Kaito wondered if sleep-deprived Saguru gained the ability to see another plane of existence, but it was more likely that his brain was too busy working on theories to control what he was looking at. Then, when you got him to lay back, and you thought he was on the verge of sleep, you would leave the room to collect the others and that’s when he would strike. Sometimes he would try to climb out the window, other times, if he was in a particularly petulant mood, he would blatantly follow you back into the living room.  Heiji, on the other hand? Kaito was convinced that he had never witnessed a true portrait of gluttony until he'd seen Heiji existing on 2 hours of sleep, working dutifully on a case while scarfing down literally anything and everything within his reach.

Kaito sighed, cracked his knuckles, and took the White Lightning from Saguru’s hands. He then dangled it in front of his face, slowly walking backward until he made it into their bedroom. Sitting Saguru on the bed, Kaito untucked the comforter and wrapped it around Saguru’s shaking shoulders. Finally, he handed him the coffee. Saguru looked at it, his eyelids drooping from the warmth of the comforter, and began to slump slowly to the left. Kaito took the drink again, smirking, and set it on the bedside table. Either Saguru would drink it cold in the morning like a trash-person or Kaito would inevitably drink it before bed.

Shinichi was a lot heavier than he looked and Heiji was more uncoordinated now than he was when he was drunk. Together, they slowly dragged Shinichi into their bedroom as well, and plopped him down next to Saguru, who curled around Shinichi in a sleepy haze. Heiji threw himself back on the bed and tried to take Kaito with him, but gloriously failed and just managed to rip Kaito’s shirt instead.

So here he was: shirtless, drinking way too many shots of espresso, and looking over case files like it was his actual job. Sometimes it just needed a bit of a creative eye, y’know? A touch of finesse to pull the suspects from the ever-increasing lines of interview dialogue, a bit of flair to find a witness that was looked over, or a magician’s hand to discover a picture that lay undisturbed at the back of a manilla folder. Starting from scratch, with nothing but two eyes and hot coffee, no preconceived ideas or theories, was sometimes all that a case needed. Not that his boys were dumb, far from it, they were probably a little too smart for their own good. They were, well, detectives and they thought like  _ detectives _ . Kaito was, depending on who you asked, a magician or a thief. A magician  _ and  _ a thief.

It did take him a while, though, to find what they had missed. A small polaroid and a paper stuck to the back of casefile #37. Witness: Elidith Harney. An American tourist. She didn’t quite fit the timeline they had already established but Kaito was sure they wouldn’t mind backtracking a bit. He laid the file down and put a pink post-it note on it stating the new evidence and then signed it with a Kid doodle. 

His three detectives lay in bed, Saguru still curled around Shinichi, and Heiji still fidgeting awake, snacking on some fig newtons that he’d apparently stashed somewhere in their bed. Heiji offered him some as he climbed under the covers and Kaito took two. They ate to the sounds of birds chirping outside and Saguru’s alarmingly loud snoring. Kaito finished his second fig newton as he watched the sun filter through the cracks in the drapes, with Heiji’s  arms wrapped securely around his torso.

Another case solved - another day done. All of the detectives wrangled and given some well-deserved and much-needed rest. Kaito settled down onto the pillow, adjusting Heiji’s arms as he turned to face him. He pressed a kiss on his cheek and took the rest of the fig newtons from him.

“Go to sleep, Heiji.” Kaito smiled and nuzzled into Heiji’s chest. 


End file.
